7 deadly sins
by Mikane
Summary: ¿Qué puede pasar en una semana con Jasper y Bella solos? El último día y las preocupaciones son olvidadas.
1. Anger

**Palabras: **123.**  
Pecado: **Ira.**  
Resumen: **El primer día solos, y ya Jasper está enojado.

Todo estaba en silencio, estábamos solos, Bella y yo nada más, por problemas con el Clan Denali me tenía que quedar cuidándola.

Podía sentir su nerviosismo, sonreí burlonamente tampoco era para tanto, envié unas ondas de calma, ella dejo de temblar y me miró agradecida, yo solo le respondí con un asentimiento.

—Oye Jasper deberías ir a cazar.  
—No puedo, es mi tarea cuidarte en todo momento.  
—Se que tienes que hacerla, pero estarás una semana junto a mi y bueno. —fruncí el seño— No era mi inten…  
—Puedes ahorrarte tus palabras, no las necesito.

Con eso ya dicho me retiré inmediatamente de allí, no iba a estar soportándola, yo no era Edward. Y mi poder inconscientemente se expandió, liberando toda mi ira…


	2. L'invidia

**Palabras:** 138.  
**Pecado:** Envidia.  
**Resumen:** Isabella no tiene nada que hacer y comienza a analizar algunas cosas.

Miré fijamente a Jasper, desde el problema de hace unos días había dejado de hablarme, sólo me vigilaba de lejos y ya, y eso comenzaba a impacientarme. Ni siquiera me observaba, era una situación bastante incómoda.

Estaba bastante aburrido así que comencé a observar a mi rubio compañero y a analizar algunas cosas, envidiaba a Jasper más que a los otros vampiros, amaba su cabello rubio y sedoso, sus músculos bien definidos pero no muy grandes como los de Emmett, sus brillantes ojos y su deslumbrante personalidad, me di cuenta de que me sentía extraña mientras lo describía, era como si algo naciera dentro de mí.

Nacía un odio hacia Alice y no podía explicar el por qué, se sentía como si quisiera tener algo de ella, algo que era imposible para mí, pero no puedo descubrir qué.


	3. Slack

**Palabras: **219.**  
Pecado: **Pereza.  
**Resumen: **A Jasper no le interesa lo que haga Isabella pero Edward quiere hablar con ella.

Oí como mi teléfono vibraba en mi bolsillo, respiré hondo y lo saqué.

—Aquí Jasper, ¿qué pasó?  
—Jasper ¿me pasas a Bella? Quiero hablar con ella —hablaba Edward, sin responder y con el teléfono en mano me dirigí al cuarto donde dormía la humana.  
—Sigue durmiendo —la sacudí un poco y no despertaba— Te llamó luego, cuando despierte —tranqué sin darle a Edward tiempo para responder, pero no importaba. Realmente no estaba de humor.— Isabella despierta —hablé con tono seco.

La chica se movió pero no dio ninguna respuesta excepto un gruñido y el movimiento en la cama, la moví agregando solamente el dos por ciento de mi fuerza, ella sacó las sábanas de su cara y me miró feamente.

—Jasper por favor déjame dormir.  
—Mira ni siquiera me molestaría en despertarte pero son las tres de la tarde y tu querido Edward quiere hablar contigo. —sus ojos se abrieron y me miró tratando de disculparse— No me interesa lo que tengas que decir —saqué mi teléfono de nuevo y llamé a Edward, quien atendió rápidamente, le lancé el teléfono a Isabella que tenía reflejos de gato paralítico y salí.

— — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — — —

Volví luego de unos cuantos minutos para encontrarme a la chica durmiendo con mi teléfono en el suelo, lo agarré y salí de allá molesto por la pereza humana.


	4. Orgoglio

**Palabras: **101.**  
Pecado: **Orgullo.**  
Resumen: **Jasper lee sus pensamientos de neófito y no puede evitar sentirse orgulloso.

Saqué mi diario empolvado de un cajón que tenía en mi cajón secreto, salí de mi cuarto y me recosté en el sofá de la sala, abrí mi diario y comencé a leer mis pensamientos de aquella temporada, de cuando yo era un neófito y una sonrisa orgullosa salió sin poder evitarlo, a pesar de ser un recién nacido siempre tuve pensamientos cuerdos y no todo fue sangre.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Bella bajaba las escaleras y me miraba esperando que le dijera algo, me limité a seguir enorgulleciéndome de mi mismo mientras ella se quedaba ahí parada.


	5. Gula

**Palabras: **202.**  
Pecado: **Gula.**  
Resumen: **A Jasper le da asco la comida humana, piensa que esa comida es como los vampiros, de buena apariencia pero muy letal.

A Jasper le da asco la comida humana, piensa que esa comida es como los vampiros, de buena apariencia pero muy letal así que cuando ve a Isabella devorarla como sino hubiera mañana se siente asqueado, pero no dice nada porque no quiere tener a Isabella hablándole y porque no soportaría el sermón de Edward diciéndole que trate mejor a Bella aunque él no éste ahorita aquí.

—J-Ja-sper —lo llama la humana con la boca llena de comida y el rubio no puede evitar arrugar la nariz ante la visión enfrente de él— Lo siento —dice ella y con eso escupe un poco de comida la cual cae en el vampiro.  
—¿Qué quieres? —susurra venenosamente mientras se limpia la cara.  
—Quería preguntarte si podrías hacerme más comida, es que quedé con hambre. —él asiente molesto mientras se pregunta como puede tener hambre si se acaba de comer dos platos de sopa, uno de carne con arroz y papa asada, dos de pollo y papas fritas y dos potes de helado de vainilla.

El rubio prepara otros dos platos de sopas y una paella, se lo sirve y se va, asqueado por la gula de la humana que se hace llamar su cuñada.


	6. Avarizia

**Palabras: **314.**  
Pecado: **Avaricia.**  
Resumen: **Bella nunca ha sido codiciosa, ella es feliz con lo que tiene así que cuando ve a Jasper se siente extraña por el deseo de más que la consume.

Bella nunca ha sido codiciosa, ella es feliz con lo que tiene así que cuando ve a Jasper se siente extraña por el deseo de más que la consume, ella quiere más de él, necesita que el rubio le presté atención, que le cuente su vida, que esté allí para ella, que la besé como si fuera lo único en su vida, que le haga el amor con dulzura, que la convierta en vampiro y que viva la eternidad junto a ella.

Sí, ella desea que todas esas experiencias se las cumpla él, no Edward.

Por eso cuando Jasper se sienta a su lado a leer, ella se le acerca, sabe él que no dirá nada ni hará nada porque no quiere ningún sermón de Edward, le dice que la mire a la cara y él lo hace molesto, se acerca a él y lo besa, ella sabe que es peligroso pero ahora no puede pensar en nada más que en el contacto de sus labios contra los de Jasper, pero lo que ella no se espera es que el rubio le devuelva el beso, no por razones de cariño porque a él, ella le es indiferente sino porque la sangre lo llama y el vampiro quiere la sangre.

La recuesta en el sillón mientra la sigue besando, no le importa que con su fuerza puede matarla, sólo quiere la sangre. Ella desea más así que abre la boca y el rubio cola su lengua en la cavidad de ella, Isabella sigue pensando que es porque la quiere pero ella es muy ingenua así que cuando ella se arquea buscando más contacto, Jasper busca el cuello donde la sangre más lo llama pero en la nube de deseo se da cuenta de que lo que hace está mal así que se separa y se va sin decir nada, dejando a Bella deseosa de más…


	7. Lust

**Palabras:** 361.**  
Pecado: **Lujuria.**  
Advertencia: **Sexo medio descrito con un herido.**  
Resumen: **Mientras ella le de sangre él le dará sexo.

Jasper se siente incómodo desde lo que pasó ayer, siente que ha traicionado a Alice aunque todo es culpa de la sed de sangre pero también de él por dejarse llevar. Ve a Isabella salir de la cocina y sus ansias de sangre comienzan a dominarlo otra vez, aún sigue pensando que está mal pero su monstruo interior le pide más y él no es nadie para luchar contra sus instintos así que con velocidad vampiríca agarra a Isabella, la lleva a su cuarto y la tira sobre la cama.

—Jasper —susurra ella tratando de parecer pudorosa pero el rubio puedo oler y sentir su lujuria.

Él no responde, sólo se acerca a ella y con sus colmillos le hace unas pequeñas aberturas en el cuello y de ahí comienza a beber sangre, él sabe que la mordedura de un vampiro produce excitación cuando es sin ponzoña y él ve como ella se arquea contra él, y a pesar de que Jasper ha comenzado a odiarla, él sigue siendo hombre, así que su cercanía comienza a despertarle una erección y con la sangre a través de su garganta y la constante frotación con Isabella, él no puede pensar en las consecuencias y tampoco es como que le importe en ese momento.

Con una gran fuerza de voluntad de parte de Jasper se separa de la humana ya que ve que ha comenzado a ponerse fría y la besa, tan fuerte que le rompe el labio y de allí comienza a beber un poco de su sangre, ella gime y trata de tocar la erección del rubio pero como es inexperta no sabe como. Él comienza a desnudarla y también lo hace con él mismo.

Él va rompiendo con sus colmillos algunas zonas para llenarse de su sangre pero también procurando no matarla, él le enseña como hacer sexo oral y luego de eso comienza la diversión. Cuando terminan Isabella quiere más y él sigue jugando con ella un poco más, mientras ella le de sangre él le dará sexo, aunque ese sea un intercambio cruel y ella no esté enterada, a él no le importa y a su monstruo interior tampoco...

* * *

Nota: Aquí termina todo. Gracias por leer, por dejar reviews y poner la historia en sus favoritos.  
Nota2: Está historia fue editada completamente.


End file.
